


Sweetheart of Your Mouth

by glittertech



Category: Free!
Genre: Almost First Kiss, Bubblegum, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittertech/pseuds/glittertech
Summary: It happens at the train station after practice. It's not their first kiss, but it's close enough.





	Sweetheart of Your Mouth

Waiting at the train station after a hard day’s practice are the only times Rei gets to sit in silence with Nagisa. The blonde boy usually prefers to scroll through his SNS and chatter at Rei about the contents, but can’t sum up the energy on days when he’s really worn out. Rei watches Nagisa flick his thumbs across the screen out of the corner of his eye, vaguely worried that Nagisa will drop his phone on his face. With how far he’s drooping, it’s a wonder that Nagisa is still seated at all. 

Rei has grown a lot as a person since joining the swim team. He doesn’t feel at all silly thinking that Nagisa slouched on the station bench, chomping on his gum with the setting sun illuminating his hair, is one of the most beautiful things he’s ever seen. 

Rei knows in that moment that he has to do something about it. His chest is full of wonderful feelings he always wants more of (no amount of Nagisa is ever enough), but he doesn’t want to explode. If he doesn’t say or do something the pressure will be too much. 

“Nagisa-kun,” he says to draw the other boy’s attention. Nagisa hums a wordless response, his head still resting on the back of the bench. 

“Nagisa-kun,” Rei says again with more emphasis. Nagisa takes his sweet time turning his head, giving Rei enough time to close his eyes and lean in…

To a bubblegum bubble popping against his lips. There is the briefest of moments when no one moves and the two of them are connected by sticky pink strings. The stillness dissipates when Nagisa gasps quietly and pulls back. Something brushes against Rei’s knee and clatters to the ground. Nagisa’s hand is flexing loosely around empty air. 

“Rei, did you just try to kiss me?” Rei is surprised by the lack of endearment following his name. It gives him the inkling that Nagisa is being very, very serious. 

There’s no more room for insecurity between them anymore, so Rei feels no shame and only a little unsure when he answers, “Yes, I did.” He reaches up to adjust his glasses but Nagisa catches his hand. His jaw is working like he’s trying to say something with his gum-speckled lips, and his hand is shaking around Rei’s.

“REI-CHAN TRIED TO KISS ME!!!” Nagisa shouts, jumping to his feet and dragging Rei along when he throws his fists in the air. You'd never guess that a few seconds ago, he'd been almost half-asleep.

“B-be careful of your cell phone!” Rei warns him uselessly. There is no one else in the station to hear the announcement but it still embarrasses Rei. Nagisa only laughs, bubbling and bright, before swinging them around in a circle. But Rei is already lightheaded and confused and giddy and doesn’t want to be dizzy too. He grabs Nagisa's other hand and stops their motion.

“Why are you so excited? I didn’t even kiss you properly.” Rei asks, trying not to make eye contact because he thinks he might combust if they do. Nagisa bites his lip against the smile creeping up his face and butts the top of his head against Rei’s chest. 

“I really, really like you, Rei-chan,” he says to their feet. Rei feels like combusting anyway and he wants nothing more than to bury his face in Nagisa’s hair but he’s still sticky and he doesn’t want Nagisa to get a haircut. 

“I really, really like you too, Nagisa-kun,” he replies. Nagisa picks up his head and it’s amazing to see him with a blush on his cheeks and stars in his eyes. Rei has no choice to do anything but smile and it grows when Nagisa smiles back. The blonde boy fidgets around again until he can’t contain himself anymore.

“REI-CHAN TRIED TO KISS ME!!!” Nagisa shouts again, this time hopping up and down on top of the bench. 

“It sounds bad when you keep saying it like that,” Rei protests, one arm crossed against his chest and the other still in Nagisa’s grip.

“Oh, does it?” Nagisa stops to think for a moment. Whatever idea he comes up with doesn’t seem to deter him because he shimmies in a circle again, pulling Rei’s hand over his head like they’re dancing. Even with Nagisa bending a bit to accommodate, it forces Rei up onto his tip toes and he nearly slips.

Rei can only tolerate a certain amount of embarrassment per situation so he eventually tries to bring an unrelenting Nagisa back down to earth. When that doesn't work, Rei picks up Nagisa’s neglected cell phone and hands it back. When he sits down again, Nagisa immediately plops down next to him. Nagisa swings his feet out for a few moments before scooting right up against Rei. They’re touching from knee to shoulder and it makes Rei blush agan as Nagisa fumbles open his camera. 

“This moment deserves a commemoration!” Nagisa crows. He holds bunny ears behind Rei’s head and beams at the camera, not even giving Rei a moment to prepare himself. He has already set the photo as his background, lockscreen and profile picture before Rei can even start up a fuss. 

Rei thinks he looks ridiculous in it. He’s not looking at the camera and his glasses are crooked, not to mention all the gum still on both of their faces. But they’re both red in the cheeks and Nagisa’s smile is beautiful, so he says, “Send that to me.” 

Nagisa practically vibrates next to him and wraps his arms around Rei to squeeze him just once. Because Rei is feeling the same overwhelming joy as Nagisa, he squeezes back just once before they part.

“Will do!” Nagisa squawks as he’s typing in Rei’s number. He stops briefly when Rei curls one foot behind his own. Rei offers Nagisa his handkerchief and they both try in vain to de-gum their faces.

The train comes a minute later.

**Author's Note:**

> I think that restless, energetic joy you get from being in love would be especially prominent in Nagisa and Rei’s relationship. 
> 
> Title is the corporate motto for the Japanese branch of Lotte Confectionery, which is the third largest producer of chewing gum in the world.
> 
> Constructive criticism appreciated!


End file.
